


No Use Crying

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Series: Kinktober [11]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Spanking, semi-consensual spanking, seriously this is literally just a spanking fic y'all, spanking as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Link keeps asking Rhett not to move his tea so close to the laptop, but a physical tussle over how to word something in their newest book results in it spilling everywhere and frying Link's computer. As a result, a heated Link decides that paying for it out of the bank account isn't punishment enough for Rhett. This time, he's taking matters into his own hands.





	No Use Crying

If Link was honest with himself, he didn’t mind Rhett sitting as close to him as he was. It felt natural. Years crammed at only a card table made it seem like even their larger desk was  _ too  _ big, but in reality, their close proximity had gone on long before the card table. They were simply used to being in each other’s space.

Rhett’s tea was another story. Link wasn’t a fan of that being in his space, and it seemed Rhett constantly put it way too close. For as much as everyone worried Link would knock his mug off of the table for years, Link mostly worried Rhett would spill his tea all over his laptop. Today, it was far too close for Link’s comfort, and every time Link would move it, Rhett would take a drink and place it right back where it had been.

“See?” Rhett leaned over toward Link’s computer and pointed a finger toward the screen. “This paragraph works better here.” He nudged Link’s hands out of the way, copying it and pasting it elsewhere.

“No. It worked where it was, and if we move it here, now we have to rewrite the whole thing for it to make sense,” Link said, undoing the work Rhett had just done. For their first book, they’d had a significant amount of help, telling their stories to someone who wrote them down for them. This time, though, they’d decided to take matters into their own hands, and they were already seeing why that wasn’t working, right there in the first chapter of it.

“Read it over Link. Actually pay attention and read it,” Rhett said, taking another sip of tea and placing his mug next to Link’s laptop.

“Move your freakin’ tea, man! You’re going to spill it everywhere.”

“Am not,” Rhett answered. “Are you seriously going to fight me over this paragraph?” He nudged Link’s knee with his own, and Link rolled his eyes.

“ _ You  _ read it and tell me why you think it works better where you want it,” Link argued, elbowing Rhett back to make up for the kneeing. Instead of reading it, though, Rhett nudged him again, and this time, Link was tired of the back-and-forth. He reached beside him, giving Rhett a small shove and almost knocking him off the couch.

“Oh, you want to play, huh?” Rhett asked, his eyebrows raising. “Sassy Linky, trying to get his way, isn’t he?” Rhett lunged at Link, knocking him back and pinning his arms. “If we’re going for a measure of strength, I’ll win every time and you know it.”

Link didn’t know that. He’d been working hard on his strength, lifting weights, his muscles apparent under his snug tee shirts, and Rhett’s larger size couldn’t really compete. Instead, Link pushed back, knocking Rhett off of him again. “Seriously? We’re forty years old, Rhett. Are we reducing this to a physical fight?”

“Guess so,” Rhett said. “If that’s what it takes.” Rhett moved to try to pin Link again, toppling him and laying down on him. “I’m dead.”

“Rhett, come  _ on, _ ” Link said, exasperated and out of breath as Rhett sandwiched him to the ground. “Seriously!” He thrashed his limbs, trying to dislodge Rhett, and finally sent Rhett’s leg flying. The crash and liquid pouring onto them as a result wasn’t a good sign, as both of them scrambled away from each other to figure out what happened.

Link’s computer screen was black, tea poured all across it. “I freakin’  _ told  _ you!” Link yelled, throwing his hands in the air and stalking away. Rhett peeled his shirt off, the only cloth in sight, and dabbed at the spill, turning the laptop upside down in hopes of causing any excess liquid to drip out of the keys. He pressed the power button and got no response.

“Crap, man, I’m… I’m real’ sorry. I’ll buy you a new one.”

“No,” Link said flatly, turning to look at Rhett. The look in his eyes was dark and angry, intense and overwhelming. If Rhett hadn’t known him for so long, he might have been more intimidated than he was.

“I’ll put the paragraph where you want it?” Rhett offered. He wasn’t entirely sure what Link was expecting from him here.

“Fine. But you still owe me. I told you you were going to spill it, and then you have to act… like… like a child!”

“You were fighting me, t--”

“Enough,” Link snapped, and this time Rhett  _ was  _ intimidated by him. This was a tone Link never used, not even when he was angry at his kids, or at Christy, or anyone in the office. He was  _ never  _ this angry. He sat back down on the couch, then took a deep breath. “Bend over.”

“Excuse me?” Rhett asked.

“I said bend over,” Link repeated himself, patting his lap.

“Are you being serious right now?”

“Does it look like I’m joking, Rhett?” Link asked, his tone flat. Rhett didn’t answer him, instead doing exactly what he asked, draping his tall frame over his friend’s legs.

“You’re seriously going to spank me for--”

He was cut off with a sharp smack on his ass, one that he was sure had to sting Link’s hand because it certainly stung his rear, even through his jeans. “Holy crap, Link!”

“I told you you were going to ruin my laptop,” Link said, smacking his ass again just as hard as the first one, this time on the other cheek. “I told you not to put your tea that close and you wouldn’t listen to me.” Link smacked his butt hard again, twice more, just as hard. “Do you think you know better than me about where to put your mug?”

“No,” Rhett mumbled. He hadn’t been spanked since he was a teenager, but Link’s tone was harsh and it was clear he didn’t plan to stop anytime soon. “I’m sorry,” he said.

“Oh, you’re sorry? You’re sorry?” Link smacked his ass again. “Does sorry bring back my laptop? Does sorry recover all those files?”

“They’re in the-- the cl-- the cloud,” Rhett choked out between spankings.

“And now I’ll have to redownload them. You just made a whole heck of a lot more work for me, Rhett,” Link said, giving him two more swift spankings, then running his palm over Rhett’s back pockets. “What do you think? Do you think being spanked is a fair punishment?”

“Y-yes,” Rhett stammered out. The way Link asked now made it seem like he was done.

“Stand up,” he said, and Rhett sighed in relief, pushing off of Link’s lap and getting to his feet. “Turn around,” Link ordered, and Rhett did. Link grasped Rhett’s rounded butt, which the jeans were doing a lot of favors for. “You know that laptop cost $2,000, Rhett.”

“I’ll pay for it,” Rhett told him again.

“Oh, yeah, go ahead, Rhett, PayPal me the money. What lesson does that teach you about your tea? That’s a drop in the bucket to you right now,” Link snarked. He tugged at Rhett’s jeans. “Come on, let’s see how red that ass is.”

“You want me to, uh… you… you want me to take my jeans off?”

“Was that not clear enough, Rhett? I shouldn’t have to spell it out for you. You’re a frickin’ engineer, shit. If people saw you right now, they’d never believe I’m the one who plays dumb,” Link snarked. Rhett did as he was asked, tugging his jeans down and kicking them off. A bright yellow pair of underwear stayed on, clinging to his skin, with redness peeking out from underneath at the top of Rhett’s thighs.

Link jerked Rhett’s underwear up, exposing the bare skin of Rhett’s ass and giving him an intense wedgie at the same time, the likes of which he hadn’t had since, well, since they did an episode featuring that sort of thing. His face blushed to match his asscheeks, which were tinged with red.

“Do you think that a few smacks on your jeans is enough to make up for ruining an expensive laptop, Rhett?” Link asked him. Rhett opened his mouth, but was cut off by Link. “Think carefully before you answer.”

“No,” Rhett mumbled.

“No what?”

“No… sir?”

That produced a wicked grin from Link’s lips. “Bend over.” Rhett moved back to the position he’d been in before Link had told him to remove his jeans. He tried to stifle his nerves, anticipating how much harder the spanking would feel now without the additional layer of fabric. “You ready?” Link asked, rubbing Rhett’s ass again.

“Yes, sir.” Rhett wasn’t sure he had a choice but to answer that way, wasn’t sure he’d be able to give any other response. He was sure if he actually told Link to stop, that he wasn’t okay with this, then Link would stop, but at the same time, he wanted to see how far Link would take it.

Link delivered four sharp smacks to his rear, two on each cheek, causing Rhett to groan and yelp. Link didn’t stop there, wailing at Rhett’s ass again and again until Rhett started to lose count. Sometimes the spankings landed dead center, which felt unusually good, stinging him in ways that gave unintended results. He shifted back, praying Link wouldn’t feel the hardening of his cock, the way he was getting turned on with every blow Link delivered. Link tugged his underwear up again, revealing the bright red skin. “Gosh, Rhett. Your ass as bright as a tomato.”

Rhett tried to think through the statement, his brain fuzzy. Link hated tomatoes.

“Looks a lot more delicious, though.”

That, more than any of the mind-blowing smacks, messed with Rhett’s head. They’d skirted around the line of flirtation, made jokes on the show as a form of baiting the fans so they’d stay relevant. But here, there were no cameras, no one to hear Link’s remark. His head spun as he questioned what Link could possibly mean by what he’d just said, but Link snapped him out of it by smacking his ass again, this time on bare skin.

Link traced his fingers along the welts that raised in fingertip shapes on Rhett’s skin. “You’ll probably be bruised tomorrow,” Link commented, slapping his ass again a couple more times. He slid his hand between Rhett’s legs, cupping at Rhett’s girth, wrapping his hand around the fabric and sliding his fingers along it. “I’m pretty sure you’re okay with that, though, aren’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” Rhett said. Now, it was as if his brain was on fire. He couldn’t make out coherent thoughts. Link had passed punishment into flirting and now flirting was  _ touching.  _

“Are you  _ ever  _ going to put your tea--” Link gave two more smacks “--that close to my computer again?”

“No, sir,” Rhett answered.

“Good,” Link said, rubbing his hands along the raw, reddened skin of Rhett’s ass again. Rhett was desperate, confused, and wondering if Link was going to end things here, leave him with blue balls, aching for some kind of release, or if now that he knew how Rhett felt about this, felt about what had just happened, he’d give in to more. Link continued to massage the skin, first gently, then a little bit more deeply, and it felt good on the painful, raw welts left behind by the spanking. But then Link lowered the fabric of Rhett’s underwear back down to cover his skin and patted his shoulder. “You can get up now. Put your jeans back on.”

Rhett couldn’t help but be disappointed. He’d hoped for more, but understood why Link wasn’t offering it. They’d already crossed so many lines.

“Rhett,” Link said, reaching for Rhett’s wrist and tugging Rhett to face him. He looked up at Rhett with round, blue eyes, any hint of darkness gone now. “Do you think that was a good enough payment for ruining my laptop?” The look in Link’s eyes now was practically pleading, like he was hoping Rhett would say no, but Rhett wasn’t sure he could handle another spanking. It didn’t matter. With that face, Rhett would have answered anything the way Link wanted him to.

“No, I don’t, sir,” Rhett answered him.

“So what do you think we should do about that?” Link asked him, glancing down at his own lap.

Without hesitation, Rhett slipped to his knees on the floor in front of Link. Apparently, crossing lines wasn’t an issue right now, the need too great after all of that. Rhett would make sure the laptop was paid for, both monetarily and like this. But even when it was replaced, Rhett was pretty certain this would only act as an incentive to move his tea a little bit too close unless he found some other way for them to cross these lines again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mythical-trash for beta reading.


End file.
